Take Care
by RRsabi
Summary: "I know you've been hurt, by someone else..." "When you're ready, just say you're ready" "Don't be so ashamed" "If you let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you..." -Based on song; Five-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Based off of the song: Take Care by Drake ft Rihanna**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV (;<strong>_

I parked my car lazily in the parking lot of a random club. I pulled out my phone, checking the time, heavily sighing once I read the bright green light that said 7:50. I pocketed my phone and walked to the one place where I know I can drown the night away.

I looked up at the sign of the club, reading its big bold letters, 'Club Infuse'.

Clubs have always resulted in my getaway. Whenever I thought of Julia, that is. The thought of her name still brought an ache to my heart. Trying to phantom the idea of her cheating on me a week into our relationship and we have been together for 7 months, it set my mind through frenzy. It's been a month since I found out, but having time doesn't heal everything. I use to think that I loved her, but now I can't remember why. She treated me horribly, never called me back, hated when I held her hand in public, and the most recent discovery, she always had her eyes open whenever we kissed. That alone was hard to comprehend, why haven't I realized these little factors earlier in our relationship. Instead I'm left alone, getting drunk in clubs.

I walked straight into the club with my head held high, looking forward to a night of forgetting my sorrows.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Xoxoxoxoxox<strong>_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Clare's POV (**_;

"Clare, this is not okay! He hits you almost every other day! Just leave him, you deserve better than his crappy ass!" Bianca scolded me as she hesitantly placed the cold ice pack on my new bruise, just under my left eye. Still after 4 months of constant abuse, I flinch.

"I-I can't B, I'm scared of what he will do. I have nowhere to go and he threatened to kill me if I do" I whimpered pathetically, fidgeting around with my thumbs.

"Jake is a complete wimp! He takes advantage of your kind heart and frail stature. Look I'll get RonRon to come with us to get your stuff, so if he tries anything, we'll take care of it!" Bianca exclaimed smugly.

We always had this talk.

"You know, if I listened to you from the beginning, then I wouldn't be in this mess", I stated sadly. She said from first glance at Jake she knew there was something fishy about him, and boy was she right.

"Clare, I know _**you **__**hate the fact that you bought the dream when they sold you one**_, but believe me, anyone who isn't trained at looking at creeps like I am, wouldn't have known. So please don't blame yourself." She said, patting my shoulder lightly.

"Can we stop talking about it now..." I softly said. I'm tired of thinking about it. Thinking about how I constantly get beat up by my boyfriend, Jake. I thought he was nice at first but once I got to know him, he became an abusive alcoholic. My mother adored him, and kept pushing me closer and closer to his arms, no matter how hard I fought.

After every beating I would come back to Bianca and I's apartment.

"Sure, Clare but sooner or later you have to come to your senses. I'll always have your back, whenever wherever, remember that, okay?" she said looking me straight in the eye.

I fidgeted in my seat on her bed, looking around at her painted purple walls. I sighed, looking back in her pleading eyes, nodding faintly and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Now, let's get your mind outta of the gutter" she said, standing up and clapping her hands. "We're going out!"

I watched her walk into her small walk-in closet, digging through the hangers enthusiastically.

"Where are we going exactly?" I said, cautiously approaching her.

She turned around swiftly holding two dresses and a wide grin on her face. "Why, Club Infuse, of course."

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Xoxoxoxoxox<strong>_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Bianca worked magic on me. She made me feel and look sexy, with all the playful cat calls she gave me when I came out of the bathroom decked in a silver and black halter dress. My smoky make up made my eyes pop, bringing out their natural blue. Silver bracelets went up my right arm. Shimmery pink lips glossed splashed on my lips. My bruise was covered to an extent, making my skin look flawless.

I felt beautiful, and to think just merely hours early I was crying heavily leaving _**tears all on the pillowcase. **_

"Ready?" Bianca asked, snapping me back to reality. She was practically bouncing off the wall, excitement oozing out of her bright smile.

"Yea..." I said, smiling generously. I followed Bianca to our front door, but was abruptly stopped when she turned around and put a black fedora on my head.

"Completes the outfit" She mumbled and nearly ran to the car. I giggled uncontrollably and chased after her.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Xoxoxoxoxox<strong>_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Eli's POV (;**_

It's been an hour since I walked through my sanctuary. Miserably watching other people having the times of their life, while I just sat here, ordering shots, one after the other. I was sitting on the barstool lonely, up to my 5th drink, when something, or should I say someone caught my eye.

She walked in nervously, looking around the place, finally setting her eyes on the bar. She dragged a curly tall brunette with her, taking the only seat empty at the bar, which was next to me.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked her, eyeing her up and down. I felt jealously and anger run through my veins. I don't understand why though.

"Two Apple Martinis please." She answered. Her voice was so intoxicating to my ears. Like a melody that puts me at ease.

I turned around in my seat, making my hair sweep over my eyes, as I sneaked glances at her. Her friend was watching me carefully, probably thinking I'm some sort of rapist. Clearing my throat and straightening my back, I finally looked at her. Her curly auburn hair framed her face perfectly; her dress clung to her curvaceous body effortlessly.

My mouth watered and my eyes burned a feeling of want unknown to me.

"You can pick your jaw off the floor anytime now" Someone whispered in my ear, breaking my concentration. I turned around, to come face to face with my infatuation's friend.

"It's just, um…" I stuttered out, glancing back at the girl that took my breath away. "Who is she?" I questioned to myself, but her friend heard me.

"Her name's Clare. You should talk to her" I looked up at her friend, seeing her eye wondering to some guy at the end of the bar with spiky hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar, and then it hit me, that's Drew, one of my best friends. I guess this alcohol is finally settling in.

"And, his name would be Drew," I said, taking a sip of my shot, looking back at _Clare, _she was sipping her martini.

"Thanks Dr. Doom." She said with a challenging look. "By the way, Clare likes you, I can tell, she kept on looking at you like you were at her. But if you hurt her, I will beat the fucking Goth out of you, okay?" She said fiercely, all I could was nod.

"Good boy, now talk to her before someone else does!" and on that note, she patted my head and scurried off to Drew.

I sighed, tilting my head downwards toward my drink, peeking through my bangs once more to see her beautiful face.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Xoxoxoxoxox<strong>_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Clare's POV (;**_

I sat at the bar for about fifteen minutes, just absorbing my surroundings. I saw Bianca in the far corner, flirting the night away. I smiled faintly, she deserved some fun. I eyes wondered around the room, looking for him. He was the first person I saw when I walked into this club, and for some reason I can't seem to get him out of my mind. I was finishing my apple martini when he left his seat. Great, I thought sadly.

I was swaying silently in my seat, lazily playing with the apple wedge that resided on my glass, when I heard a startling husky voice next to me.

"Can I get another apple martini for the lady?" he asked. I looked up to come face to face with him. The him that left me in this gloomy state. The him that was on my mind since I walked into this obnoxiously loud place.

His face was chiseled, his bone structure defined to the point of perfection. His green eyes shined brightly in the dim lit bar setting. His Adam's apple bobbed slightly from a gulp of nervousness. His head was held high, in pride and secrecy.

"You didn't have to", I said shyly, internally grinning ear to ear.

"It was my pleasure, plus what other excuse would I have to come talk to you" he said teasingly, making me giggle uncontrollably with happiness, knowing that he saw me too.

"I'm Cl-", I was cut off by him shaking his head and holding his hand up to stop me.

"Clare, is it?" he said smoothly, leaning back, bracing both of his elbows on the bar counter.

"How do you know my name?" I said defensively, automatically thinking about safety rules on stranger danger and every other emergency stunts.

He chuckled lightly, and smirked at my quizzical state. He whipped his head around, looking back at Bianca and that guy. "_**I've asked about you, and they told me things**_"

"What exactly did she tell you?" I said curiously, my mind racing with thoughts of Jake's abuse.

"Nothing really, but your name of course" he quickly stammered. I nodded understandingly, glancing back and forth at Bianca and my new drink in hand. "_**You hate being alone when you ain't the only one**_." He spoke.

"What?" I asked, softly sipping the cold drink.

"You hate being alone, well being ditched by your friend."

"T-that's not true" I quipped, looking at him skeptically, wondering how fast he can read me. He chuckled and watched me with the same playful intensity. "Am I that easy to read?"

"_**On your face, girl, it just don't show**_. But your body language tells a different story. Relax, it's not a bad thing blue-eyes, I feel the same sometimes."

"Oh… Well, thanks…" I said bashfully blushing. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he said, smirk plastered in place. He grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet, and I swore I felt my entire body tingle from head to toe. "C'mon, let's dance."

* * *

><p><strong>I am obsessed with this song for like 3 months now! OMG! I can probably sing the whole thing from memory. Ya… skill :P<strong>

**So, how was it? This story was originally planned to be one big one-shot. BUTTTT! I changed my mind last minute, it will most likely be a short story probably 5-shots, give or take :P**

**The lyrics I added into mostly their dialogue ;) **

**Now this story could either be one of two ways, rated M or rated T… please review and tell which you prefer because the story will be affected by your decision! **

**Hope you all loved it! Review, please? :3**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Based off of the song: Take Care by Drake ft Rihanna**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV (;<strong>_

Where the astonishing bravery came from, you ask? To be honest, I have no clue. I've never been so straight forward to something that I want, but everything rolled off of my tongue like it was a first language.

"C'mon, let's dance." I said, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice. This was the first girl I ever approached since Julia. But right now that was the farthest memory in my brain right now. For some reason all I could think about was Clare. My mind was frazzled, rushing with thoughts and ideas of what I planned to happen between us.

My mind wanted a one night stand but my heart pleaded for and begged for something more. I guess drinking so much early was screwing with me. How do you listen to your organs? It's not like they actually talk to you.

I snapped back to reality when I felt her warm small hand grasp mine. I guess I looked down at some point because when I looked back up I was met with an ushering raised eyebrow and a flirtatious smile. My whole body lit up, as if I was struck by lightening, in a good way. I locked my hand with hers and dragged her with me to the dance floor.

Everyone was practically attached to each other by the hip. Sweating and dancing ruthlessly to the music. The strobe lights blared my vision, flashing with the beat. Clare was biting her bottom lip softly cascading her vision to the bodies around us, watching their actions intently.

The DJ switched to a new song, I couldn't remember the name, but I saw her face light up, making her smile with mischief, turning her back to me and started swaying to the hypnotizing beat.

I pulled her body flush to mine, feeling her every curve through her dress. My hips came in contact with her ass and I almost came from the thought. Her hands entangled and threaded themselves in my hair, grinding fearlessly into me.

I stifled a moan, grabbing her hips in a bruising grip, only to have her moan as a response. I wanted her, need her, now. My face nuzzled itself in her neck, causing my nostrils to fill with her intoxicating scent. She smelled of raspberries and vanilla, and that alone made me want her even more.

Absentmindingly, I started to trail kisses up and down her neck. The second my lips came in contact with her soft skin, they burned with an intensity that I never experienced. I pulled her body closer to mine, hearing her moan in my ear.

She turned her head slightly, capturing my lips with hers. Kissing me lustfully

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Clare's POV (;**_

I felt as if I was on an adrenaline rush. We went from dancing, to kissing, to him driving us home while I practically attack him. My lips were pressed lightly on his neck, nipping heavily on the skin, my hands unbuttoned his shirt, thoroughly skimming down his toned chest. His posture stiffened, pressing more into the seat, gripping the steering wheel like mad. My tongue poked out, licking his neck up to his jaw, hearing him moan my name faintly.

"Clare" he breathed out. I pulled back, feeling slightly sober. I realized that I don't even know his name and I am practically raping him in his car.

My hands froze in place, my mind rushing, thinking back, trying to remember if he told me or not.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my change in demeanor.

"I-It's just that, I don't even know your name, and w-we're, you know, about to…" I gulped nervously; yep I bet I just killed everyone's mood.

He smirked, never once taking his eyes off the road. I began to think he was never going to answer me but, then he pulled up to a condo complex. He turned off the engine, exited his door, and opened the door for me on mine. I exited hesitantly, still confused to why he is so quiet.

He grasped my hips, leaning my back on the car door. His face swooped down and captured my lips with his, kissing me intently. His tongue protruded my mouth, not even waiting for entrance. The kiss was sloppy but passionate.

"Elijah, but I prefer to be called Eli" he purred against my lips.

I crashed my lips to his, can't waiting any longer for _Eli's _touch. My hands threaded into his dark brown hair, pulling expertly at the roots. His hands grabbed the back of my thighs, hoisting me up, to link my legs around his slender waist. And then we were off.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

My back was pressed against Eli's maroon sheeted mattress, only clad in my very lacy garments Bianca convinced me to wear earlier, and like every other time, I'm glad I listened to her.

Eli was hovering above me, kissing me hungrily. His hands were sprawled on either sides of my waist, toying with the clasp of my bra. After he undone it, his mouth detached from mine, staring down at me like I was the only puddle of water in an arid desert.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Eli's POV (;**_

Clare's body was trembling beneath me. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was beating fast. Her dazzling blue orbs were glazed over with lust that I yearned for. I was positioned at her entrance, her soft hands were scratching down my back, begging without words. I pressed myself onto her, making her feel every part of me.

"Eli..." she moaned into my ear, and that one word that escaped her lips set me off. I pushed myself into her, feeling how _tight, _and _fulfilling _she was. Her hands scratched harder, most definitely leaving a mark that I will treasure forever. My thrust were slow and hard, wanting to make everything last.

She in captivated me, her presence alone was enough to set my mind through frenzy, having her allowing me to have sex with her was a miracle. I had her, and I never wanted to let go.

She began raising her hips to meet mine, granting me more access. "O-oh, Clare", I groaned, sucking on her neck greedily. I pounded harder into her, listening to her tiny whimpers.

They were like a melody to my ears, her little moans, whimpers, soothing voice. I wanted more of her.

I thrusted faster, so close to reaching my peak, and by her shallow breaths, I could tell she was close as well.

"E-Eli, faster, p-please" she whispered, closing her eyes tightly, and biting her bottom lips roughly, enough to draw a little blood. I pressed my lips to hers, kissing and swallowing her moans, as my thumb found her clit, rubbing rapidly.

"O-oh, Ohh" echoed throughout my bedroom. I released merely seconds after her, both catching our breaths. I looked over at my alarm clock, seeing it was only 12:27am, I wasn't about to waste anymore time I have with Clare.

I grabbed her shiny sweaty body, pulling her closer to me, and kissing her hotly. Picking her up and crashing her as gently as I could to the nearest wall, I began rocking my body on hers, both of us feeling my new hardness close to her center.

"Oh, Eli." She moaned into the kiss as she felt my hard on. "Oh… Eli. Please."

I knew exactly what she wanted, but decided to torture her a bit. "What do you want Clare?"

"You." She flirtatiously breathed. I groaned, slightly closing my eyes, finally taking in what I have in front of me, everything I always wanted. She was what I always wanted.

Even though, we met merely hours before, I felt connected with her, I needed and wanted her oddly enough, and I never plan on letting her go.

"What about me? Tell me Clare. Tell me what you want." I opened my eyes in pleasure as she rolled her hips against mine. Torturing her was a bad idea, I guess I didn't think it through because I feel like the one being tortured now.

"I want you. Inside me. Now_._" She looked up at me with lust filled eyes, lips slightly parted, and a shy smirk adorn on her lips. She knew she had some control over me.

I picked her up and pushed her harder against the wall. So that her back was almost as if it was pasted onto it. I held her with one arm, her legs wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my fingers around my erection and rubbed the pulsing member against her clit. Her breath hitched heavily, and she sighed, clearly having enough with my games, and pushed herself onto me.

We both moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her hands around my neck, and her hands scrunched up into my hair, pulling harder than ever before, as I thrusted erotically into her. My hand was surely leaving a bruising grip on her hip.

She gripped onto my shoulders, and attacked my neck, giving me tough bites. I could feel her walls clench and unclench around me, and both of us couldn't stop moaning. It was as if that was the only language we knew.

"Oh… Eli" she cried out. My thrust was so fast; I was a little scared I might break her.

"Come on, Clare. Cum _for me_", I groaned seductively into her ear. Plunging into her, as both of us reached our climaxes.

I rested my head in the crook of her neck, taking in her divine scent. Clare fidgeted a little, and then planted both feet on the floor, walking me backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed, and I fell back first onto the mattress. She straddled my stomach, and looked down on me.

Her head was tilted to the right, her cinnamon curls falling with that direction. Her lips were dark pink and slightly puffy. Her eyes were half lidded, but fueled with excitement. She crawled up my body, nipping on ever exposed skin her mouth can find until she met my ear. She expertly sucked on the lobe, and then giggled tipsily into it, "Ready for round 3?"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

This was sure as hell an eventful night. I met Clare, brought her back to my place, and we both came about roughly 11 times, I lost count after eight.

We just currently finished our last round, both of us dripping with sweat, and still slightly shaken with the aftershock of intense pleasure. It was 4:28 am, and we were both extremely tired. She yawned, and tried to get out of my grasp on her waist. I pulled her back to me, fighting off her struggles, and nuzzled my face into her damp curls.

"Eli…" she yawned out, "I have to…get home" she equipped tiredly.

I pulled her naked body flushed to mine, and pulled my black sheets over us, "No. Your staying with me" I said, then listened to her evened out breaths as she complied by falling asleep in my arms. I smiled faintly, spooning her body closer to mine, and then sleeping myself.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Clare's POV (;**_

I woke up to the sound of pans clanking around. I looked around noticing I wasn't in my room, with purple sheets, but a huge room, with dark almost maroon red walls. Everything from last night came back to me in an instant, I was in _Eli's_ room. The man who made me feel wanted, free, and pleasured.

I looked over at the mess we created last night, lamps and books were lying aimlessly on the floor, the sheets were disheveled, and papers were scattered on his desk. I smiled faintly, loving the memory of Eli. Something that I didn't see were my clothes, well my dress, I could see my lacy panties and bra hanging on his bedside lamp, next to a note.

_Clare,_

_If you are reading this, then you have woken up, from probably the best night of your life._

Could he be any more smug?

_Don't run out on me just yet, there is a bathroom in the far left of my room, you can freshen up and do whatever the hell you girls do in the morning, and I placed some clean clothes in there for you as well. When you're done, meet me in the kitchen, I hope it's not too hard to find. _

_-Eli_

I looked to my left, and sure enough there was a bathroom. Crawling out from his soft covers I grabbed my underwear and scurried off.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

I walked out of his room, wearing an old Dead Hand band tee, that was long enough to cover, places. His place was huge. I must have been staring at everything for awhile because once I finally snapped back to reality, Eli was standing in the doorway to his kitchen with a smug smirk on his face.

"Like it?" he asked bemused. I followed him into the kitchen, taking everything in. His place was absolutely gorgeous.

"This place is amazing! How could you afford all this?" I asked excitedly, seeing him handing me a plate of pancakes. I never once in my life, been treated so nicely, never, not once when I was a kid, nor with Jake.

"I'm a writer, pays big, so I spend", he replied nonchalantly. I dropped my fork, and my mouth was practically wide open.

"Wow, I don't get that reaction a lot" he chuckled, approaching me.

"I'm an aspiring writer, currently working on my first piece", I said shyly, seeing how his face grew closer and closer to mine. I swallowed attentively, seeing how he cupped my cheek softly, and I flinched back absentmindingly. I forgot to cover my bruise.

"D-Did I do that? I-I'm so sorry, I –" he rambled on, looking at my bruise with pain in his own eyes.

I closed my eyes, remembering everything that Jake has done to me, and now because of him, Eli, the most amazing guy I ever met so far, is blaming himself.

"It's, no Eli, you didn't do this to me." I said, watching his face turned confused.

"Clare, last night, it- wasn't there, and now, after we…" he said, swallowing sorrowfully.

"Listen Eli, last night was amazing, you didn't hurt me at all. B-before last night, my boy-err, ex-boyfriend, no boyfriend, ugh, I don't even know who is anymore, hit me." I said, watching his face turn slightly with anger and confusement.

"Y-you have an abusive boyfriend?" he repeated slightly hurt.

"Not, exactly. I broke up with him countless of times, but he never takes no for an answer, he- he hits me, and threatens me after every time, and then acts as if nothing ever happened." I whimpered pathetically. I don't know why exactly, I was telling a guy, I met yesterday all my problems, but I felt I had to. I needed him for some reason; I felt a strong attachment that confused me, because I never felt that way before.

"_**I'll be there for you, I will care for you**_", he cooed into my ear, hugging me tightly. For once in my life, I felt safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like the second chapter of <strong>_**Take Care**_**! It took me a while to write due to writers block in the sex scenes. **

**You guys are amazing with reviews, but I got one review from [Mandushki] I loveeeeeeee her! Omg :D Knowing that she read the first chapter made me like super happy, no lie! :P**

**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed :)**

**10 Reviews = Update ;)**

**Love you c:**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say but, REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p><em>*4 weeks later*<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV (;<strong>_

I sighed frustratingly, locking the door to my house and throwing my keys aimlessly, before plopping down on my couch. My brain felt frazzled. For the past weeks I have nothing on my mind other than Clare.

How to describe Clare? She was the most beautiful, intelligent, optimistic, damaged, shiny, perfect, girl I ever met. She was everything I ever wanted; her wittiness counter attacked my sarcastic comments. Her smile always brightened my mood. Her eyes always set a fire in mine. Even though we haven't been more that _special friends_, I couldn't help but want more.

Every day, I felt a need to be close to her. A need to hear her angelic voice, a need to smell her intoxicating scent, a need to fuck her mercilessly. I couldn't get enough of her. Her little moans and whimpers fueled me. I couldn't explain it; she was a being that was unexplainable.

I just came back from spending the night at Clare's, and boy was that a night. I could faintly smell her lingering scent on my clothes, that of strawberry and vanilla.

I rested my hands behind my head and slowly closed my eyes. Thoughts of Clare embedded into my mind, and the last conversation I had with her.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>_

_I traced my finger tips along Clare's arched side, feeling her little goose bumps and shivers. Her breathing was even, just relaxing next to me. I trailed my hands lower, feeling her flinch into me, moving away from my hand. Confusion was the first to cross my mind, but when I looked at the spot I just touched her at, I saw bruise, newly formed. _

"_Clare?" I asked softly, trying not to let my anger get the best of me. I was upset, if my theory was correct, then I knew who caused that bruise. Jake. _

_She cuddled more into me, kissing my chest lightly. I pulled away, lifting her chin calmly, looking at her teary eyes. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, wiping away a few stray tears. She whimpered as a response, crying harder. _

"_H-he found out, about y-you and m-me" she choked out. _

"_How? I thought you stopped all connections with him?" Seeing her so hopeless in front of me, brought a stung to my chest for a foreign reason. _

"_B-Bianca and I went to get all my stuff from him and he said h-he saw us together, the other day. He called me a t-tramp and a slut, and then when I tried to leave, he gripped my waist back and s-slammed me into the door," she cried. Her heart was beating erratically against mine. Her breathing was ragged and her crying wasn't helping._

"_Hey, hey… Don't cry, Blue Eyes. He's not worth your tears. __**You won't ever have to worry, you won't ever have to hide**__, okay? I'm here now, he won't hurt you again, I promise."_

"_E-Eli, why are you so nice to me?" she asked, still crying._

"_I-uh, to be honest I really don't know. I like you, Clare. A lot and it scares me how much I do." _

"_I-I like you too, Eli. B-But, I can't be, with you, with you right now… I don't think I'm ready." She whimpered uneasily, crying harder than before. I nodded, understandingly, kissing her softly on the lips. _

"_I'll give you time, Clare. You're worth waiting for."_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>_

My thoughts were interrupted when my door flew. I opened my eyes, and arose from the couch, watching Adam and Drew stroll in. I rolled my eyes playfully, and slammed myself back on the couch.

"You know, I'm starting to regret ever giving you guys a key to this place." I said, watching as Drew raided my fridge and Adam start my TV.

"Oh, what got your panties in a twist, Ewi" Adam mocked in a baby voice, grabbing the bag of Doritos from Drew, when he plopped down neck to him. "You have your, '_**It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to**_' face on, something is up."

"Clare…" I muttered dreamily.

"Ah, your fuck buddy?" Drew said. I growled in return, glaring daggers at the side of his head. Adam rolled his eyes, and smacked Drew in the head.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his head, faking hurt.

"Eli, please elaborate, what about Miss. Clare?" Adam said lightheartedly.

"I-I love her," I stated, realization kicking in. I'm in love with Clare fucking Edwards. No wonder I was in such a stump, the way she always came into my mind every second, how I can't get enough of her. I'm in love with her.

"Did you tell her?" They both asked, finally all playfulness gone from their voices.

"No, but she knows I like her, and she likes me too."

"Then, what's the problem?" Drew stated, chewing obnoxiously on the chips.

"She's _**pushing me away so I give her space**_, she had a rough dating history, it's like I am _**dealing with a heart that I didn't break**_, but oh so badly want to fix, you know what I mean?" I glumly stated, chewing on my bottom lip, trying to see if what I just said actually made sense.

"No, dude, we don't, sorry. But, we can help…?" Adam offered deviously, a little grin forming on his face, as he rubbed his hands together for emphasis.

"And how do you suppose that, oh wise one?" I replied sarcastically.

"Simple, we compel her to grasp that she wants you, just as much as you want her" He replied, stuffing his face past the limit, to where crumbs fell everywhere.

I rolled my eyes, "…and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Let's go! We'll go to a club, invite her, then I'll start the plan!" he shouted, gathering himself, proceeding to go out the door.

"No!" I shouted back,"she said she wanted space, I'm giving her space, and I don't want to ruin anything with her. When she's ready then she'll call me or something. Let's just stay here, my place, and do whatever else you idiots want to do."

"How is she ever going to know she is truly ready if you don't help her in the process of finding out?" he stated matter-of-factly.

_He does have a point. _

"You my friend are a genius," I stated, patting his left shoulder.

"So I've been told, now go get ready" he demanded.

I nodded and got off the couch, heading towards my room down the other hall, when I heard Drew call out in a girly voice, "…Oh and look hot too!" I shook my head, smirk forming on my facing, hoping for whatever Adam has planned to work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be in Clare's POV! Then the last chapter after that (:<strong>

**Thank you all who still read this story and review, it means so much! ;)**

**REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES :D**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are amazing! I'm glad you love this story as much as I do ;)**

**Based off of the song: Take Care by Drake ft. Rihanna**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV (;<strong>_

Another sob escaped my throat, as tears streamed down my face.

I sat on my bed, watching in the wardrobe door mirror in front of me, looking at how pathetic I am. My heart was pounding so fast, I literally thought it was going to pop out of my chest. My hands were shaking frantically, going in rhythm with each tear that fell from my weary eyes. My voice was hoarse, words couldn't be formed any more, and I felt numb.

After Eli left, I broke down. Crying out everything. My past – or my present, I don't even no anymore, keeps haunting me. Eli kept me protected, safe, and in some fantasy, loved. But who would ever love me, right? I'm just a little abused girl, who is watching herself cry. My heart hurt. I like Eli so much, it scares me half of the time, but I can't trust him. The last person I trusted – Jake, just the saying of his name makes my lips quiver in terror – he hurt me more than I would ever imagine. It's his fault I can't be with Eli with right now, even though I so badly want to.

I want Eli to be here right now. Right here, on my bed. Holding me in his arms, whispering soothing words in my ear. Caressing my sides softly. But, no. I had to mess that up, with my stupid chaotic past.

My door flew upon, in rushing Bianca, throwing her bag across the room, and jumping on the bed handing me a tub of ice cream, I seriously love this girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly, probably at the rate of speed I was devouring the frozen dessert as if I was starved for months.

"I- he, we- i" the words rambled out of my mouth, mixing in with a full mouth and sobs, I could barely make out any words. She patted my back comfortingly, nodding her head understandingly at my state. I swallowed everything I stuffed into my mouth and wiped my tears, trying to calm them down.

"Why were you crying, Edwards?" she asked playfully demandingly, trying to get me to crack a smile –but failed miserably.

I sighed deeply, new tears forming on the rims of my eyes, "E-Eli, used to call m-me, Ed-dwards"

"Isn't Eli your fuck bud – I mean _new friend_?" she asked, hiding a smile.

"Go ahead and say it, Bianca. You just think my whole situation with Eli isn't normal, we g-go at it like rabbits, and you think that I'm delusional for doing something like that, right?" I spat venomously.

"What? No! Not at all! _**What's a life with no fun? Please, don't be so ashamed. I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know, we know.**_ Everyone does. _**Big girls all get a little taste **_of that area in life. What happened so badly with him that has you in this state?" She said sympathetically, then her face flashed with anger in a millisecond, "I swear if that fucker hurt you I will personally rip his scrawny little white balls off and shove it-"

"No! Stop please! He didn't hurt me. I like him so much, B. And he likes me as much, even more, I think." I responded, hushed.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, now finally calming down.

"I-I don't think I'm ready, what if- if…"

"If what? You fall in love? Get married? Have cute little nephews and nieces for me to?" Shea asked teasingly.

"I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship, I think that was my biggest mistake in my whole entire life. Everything that happened with Jake and my parents before, nothing could match up to the amount of pain that I'm feeling now for telling him that. My heart hurts so much, like its producing its own tears, knowing that I let the guy I love go." I whimpered, holding back tears.

"Well – wait! Did you say love?" her face was smiling more than ever, like when a little kid just fit all the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle together.

The words that just came out of her repeated in my mind. _Did you just say love? Did you just say love? Do I love Eli? _There was only one word to answer both of those questions and that word was. Yes. I Clare Edwards am in love with Eli Goldsworthy. I can't believe I didn't know before. It all makes sense. The way I miss him instantly, the second he's out of my sight. How I always think about him, every waking minute of the past weeks. Even if I'm not a wake, he's in my dreams, not in a haunting sort of way, but a fantasy way, a way I love.

I smiled cheekily and blushed, "Yeah, I did, and I just realized that I am."

"Dam, Edwards! You – Wait hold on." She muttered. Looking through her pockets for her phone. It kept on ringing, the vibrating tone playing. She answered quickly, I'm guessing excited at whoever it is on the other line.

"Hello! What's up?" she beamed, obviously pleased. "No, I'm not alone…" her eyes flashed to mine, "yeah, why?" she curiously asked. Then a smile broke out on her face, nodding her head, I don't think she realizes that whoever that is can't see her. "Sure, we'll meet you there, in an hour!" and then she dropped the phone, rushing to my closet.

Oh no. this only means one thing.

"B, what are you doing? "

"Clare! We got to celebrate, you're in love!" she echoed, digging deeper into my closet.

"But-

"No buts, Edwards! We are going and that's final!"

"Fine" I muttered, there was really no point in arguing with her. "Wait but, shouldn't I tell Eli that I love him? Get him back and apologize for this morning?"

"Yeah, yeah! We'll do that later! Let's go out before it's really late! _**One time, been in love one time**_! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I'm not letting a chance for us to party about you being in love for the first time be lost."

"Where are we going?"

"Why, Club Infuse, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Last line sound familiar? Of course it should, it's the same line from Chapter 1! <strong>

**Okay so last Chapter is next! :( I know, this story is too good, right? Hehe, I'm just kidding. **

**Reviews is something that makes me super happy, plus the more REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE … just throwing that out there :P**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, it's such a pleasure to write and know that people actually like it, so once again, thank you ;)**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haven't updated this in awhile, and sorry for the lack of updating. This is the last chapter, hope you all love it. (: **

**Reviews? :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Take Care~<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV (;<strong>_

My palms were sweating as Adam and Drew played loud music through the speakers of my car. I was too nervous to drive, and Drew always wanted to drive it, so why not? I thought, boy did I make a mistake there.

"Eli, you gotta calm down bro, everything will go as planned. I called B, she's in on it too." Drew said, rocking his head side to side.

"Whose 'B'?" I asked, completely confused.

"Um, Bianca. M-My, um, Girlfriend, yeah." Drew stuttered. By the time he finished he had a blush cascaded on his face.

I chuckled in the backseat, sharing knowing glances with Adam through the rearview mirror because he resided in the front seat.

"Wait, that chick, um…Clare's friend, from the club?" I asked, smiling.

Drew was never the one to settle down with one girl, I'm guessing this Bianca was special, or at least special to him.

He nodded his head enthusiastically, I think trying to get lost in the music again, avoiding my questions. I could tell he was easily embarrassed of the subject of commitment.

"I'm glad I'm starting to rub off on you two! Look at you, Drew's got a girlfriend for once in his life since third grade. And Eli's hopelessly in love for the first time. I'm so going to have to tell Fi about this!" Adam shouted over the music, turning it down, after whipping out his phone and presumably calling Fiona, his fiancé.

"Hey I got B, and Adam's got Fi, who do you have, Eli? Ci?" Drew teased, finding it hilarious that all their names rhyme.

"Nah, dude. Clare's one of a kind, I don't want to cut her any short of perfection." I whisked out, watching the city fly by through the car window.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Clare's POV (;**_

"Whoa, slow down, Bianca! Is the running really necessary?" I asked, trying to break free from the grip she grasped my hand in. Currently, she was practically dragging me to the club.

"Yes, Clare!" she exclaimed, gaining speed, spotting the Club just down the long block. "We're late." She muttered under her breath. I was curious, late for what? I'm not too sure, but seeing that we're both breathing hard and our faces were flushed a color that seemed abnormal I wasn't going to argue with her, or press that weird statement of hers anymore.

We finally reached the doors, seeing the bouncer eye us carefully, nodding his head with a light shrug and opening the access to the gate, unhooking the red rope.

She once more grabbed my hand, smiling brightly at me, and I felt myself smiling back. She was always like this going to clubs and parties. Always enthused, not one bit of worriment in her eyes. But something seemed off tonight, she seemed a bit more happy than usual, I guess it's just my head getting to me, the rush of adrenaline I gained from running was just messing with me.

Everything seemed the same since the first time I was here. The music was still blasting, bodies grinding ruthlessly, the smell of alcohol and sweat, and the flickering strobe lights.

I remember the first time I came here, and my eyes immediately connected to Eli's, even though I didn't know who he was at the time; I still felt an instant infatuation with him.

I licked my lower lip slowly, looking over to find Bianca nowhere in sight. Great, I thought. She brought me here because she wanted to celebrate me finding I was in love for the first time, and not even two minutes in, she ditches me.

Now, I was left alone, and uncomfortable in this dress she told me to wear. Seeing how it was shorter than my usual mid-thigh, and I could see the horny drunk guys starting to stare at me.

I looked away from their hungered stares, finding myself wanting to leave this place instantly. I was fighting my mind on whether or not I should text Bianca a goodbye and jet, or stay and try to find her. I bit my bottom lip, deciding to just look for her, when I casted my vision to the bar, I almost started to think I was beginning to hallucinate.

I saw Eli there. The same spot where we first met, sitting in his same stool, and watching my every move. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes weren't as shocked as mine, they were more intrigued, longing of some sort.

I hesitantly walked over to him, still not knowing what the hell I am going to say. I mean, what do you say to the guy who you love, and you previously told them that you needed time? I was a walking contradiction! I didn't need time, I was just too much of a wimp hours ago to admit that I actually love him. I needed him, more than anything.

When I finally reached him his smirk didn't falter. His fingers were drumming on its own tune on the counter, and his other hand was beckoning me to come over.

Shouldn't he be upset with me? I told him just hours previous that I needed time, and here he is looking at me like nothing ever happened this morning. I guess this is a good thing, because I don't like my decision I made this morning, not one bit. If I could go back in time, knowing the knowledge I know now, I would tell Eli how much I love him, how much I want and need him.

I'd thought I wouldn't be in any other relationship after Jake. I was too scared; too terrified of being hurt by someone I grew to trust. But after meeting Eli, I knew more than anything that I want him.

I finally fully reached him, taking the seat I took the first day we met, staring at him. I had a hesitant smile on my face, not knowing how to form a complete sentence.

He looked, as weird as it sounded, beautiful. His hair was tousled over his eyebrow, his eyes glistened brightly through the flashing lights of this place, and his smirked lips were moist and soft looking. They seem to be begging for mine, talking their own lip language. He wore a navy button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black skinny jeans. The blue in his shirt made his eyes pop, those passionate jaded eyes I love dearly, were intensified.

I bit my bottom lip, my eyes casting down to his drumming fingers, just wanting to reach over and intertwine my fingers with his strong long ones. But I knew I couldn't, I didn't want him to back away from me, I was too afraid of his rejection.

I looked back up at him, our eyes connecting instantly. That spark went up my spine, a tingling sensation that only Eli can give me.

"E-Eli, I-."

"Clare, I, I-, do you want to dance?" He nervously cut me off.

I looked at him carefully, still not fully sure of how to get my feelings out, but I guess dancing could by me sometime.

I listened to the music, not even trying to hide the smile that broke out on my face when I realized what song was exactly playing. It was the first song we ever danced to, the song that started it all.

I nodded shyly, letting him grab my hand softly and lead me to the mass of bodies. We found a less crowded spot and started dancing to the music. I turned my body so my back was flush on his front. We both moaned, missing how our bodies fit so perfectly together.

I tangled my fingers through his hair, smiling when I felt his hands grip my hips. I swayed expertly on him, feeling his muscles contort through my dress. His hips moved in sync with mine, following the upbeat of the dance song that was playing.

I was too lost in our dancing, I snapped back to reality when I felt his lips on my neck. The kisses burned in my skin, lighting a fire within me.

He trailed his lips up to my ear, sucking greedily on the lobe. I moaned, my head falling back onto his lean shoulders.

"E-Eli…" I whimpered, shutting my eyes lightly.

He withdrew his mouth from my ear, blowing on the red wet flesh. He leaned more into the crook of my neck, and whispered, "Clare, _**my only wish is I die real.**_"

He turned me around, cupping my face softly in his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"_**Cause the truth hurts, and those lies heal, **_but the truth is, I love you, Clare." He said, staring at me intently.

He loves me! I was – there were no words that could describe the ecstatic feeling I had.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. When we broke a part, I was about to tell him I love him too, but he cut me off once more for the night.

"I know you told me that you wanted space and everything, but I realized that I really care and love you to not have you with me. So take all the time you need, but please don't shut me out. _**I know you've been hurt by someone else. I could tell by the way you carry yourself. **_Since the moment I met you, I knew we had something special, andI want to be there for you, Clare. _**You've seen all my mistakes, so look me in the eyes.**_" He whispered, leaning in slowly. "…and hey, _**when you're ready, just say you're ready, when all the baggage just ain't as heavy, when the party's over, just don't forget me, we'll change the pace and just go slow.**_"

A tear shed from my eyes, seeing the full love and concern in Eli's eyes. He truly did love me, to say he would wait for me, that he would love me and give me as much time as I needed. But I didn't need time anymore, I need him.

"Eli, I'm ready." He gave me a puzzled look, not too sure of what I'm talking about. I took a deep breath and breathed out, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know you've been hurt, by someone else. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky ending, right? Hope you all like it though, I enjoyed writing this five-shot, I think I will do something like this again, not too sure. Maybe if I like a song this much again. (:<strong>

**Reviews are something you give and I love! ;D**

**~RRsabi :-* xoxo**


End file.
